I Heart ?
"I Heart ?" (pronounced "I Heart Question Mark") is a song by Taylor Swift included as a digital bonus track on her first album, and later reappearing as the sixth track on her EP, Beautiful Eyes, a Walmart exclusive release. Background Swift originally wrote "I Heart ?" in 2003, when she was 13 years old,"Headlines: Wal-Mart 'Eyes' New Taylor Swift Project." Great American Country, 15 July 2008. Retrieved 9 February 2020. but the first recording of the track appeared on one of her demo albums in 2004, along with two other songs, "Your Face," and "The Outside," the latter of which would later go on to her first album."Taylor Swift - Taylor Swift (2004, CD)." Discogs, 2020. Retrieved 9 February 2020. A later recording of the song appeared as a digital download bonus track for Taylor Swift, ''when purchased at Best Buy during the album's first week of release."Taylor Swift - Taylor Swift (2006, CD)." ''Discogs, 2020. Retrieved 9 February 2020."Taylor Swift (Best Buy Exclusive)." Swift Discs, 9 August 2016. Retrieved 9 February 2020. "I Heart ?" was later released as a promotional single on June 23, 2008, with the intent of keeping her fans tied over until the release of her second full-length album, Fearless. As a result, the single was not heavily promoted."Promotional Single." Taylor Swift - Switzerland, 2014-2019. Retrieved 9 February 2020. Lyrically, the song is about a recent break up that Swift is not sure why it happened, and does not know who to love, which is why she has the "question mark." Lyrics :Wish I had concentrated, :They said love was complicated, :But it's something I just fell into, :And it was overrated :But just look what I've created :I came out alive but I'm black and blue-ue :Before you ask me if I'm alright, :Think about what I, :Had to do-oo, yeah :Wake up and smell the breakup :Fix my heart, put on my makeup :Another mess I didn't plan, :And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me, :Wish you could only see, :I've got an I heart question mark, :Written on the back of my hand. :I'd be fine if you just walked by, :But you had to talk about why, :You were wrong and I was right, :But I can't believe you made me, :Sit at home and cry like a baby, :Wait right by the phone every night, :And now you ask about you and I, :There's no you and I, :Remember what you put me through, :I had to, :Wake up and smell the breakup, :Fix my heart put on my makeup, :Another mess I didn't plan, :And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me :I wish you'd could only see :I got an I heart question mark, :Written on the back of my hand :And when you're home all alone at night, :You'll still wonder why, :You took everything I had, oh baby :I haven't thought about you and I, :There's no you and I, :And I know, :Someday you will... :Wake up and smell the breakup, :Realize that we won't make-up :It didn't go the way you planed, :And you'll know you didn't beat me, :When you look down and see, :I've got an I heart question mark :Written on the back of my hand, :Written on the back of my hand :An I heart question mark, yeah :Written on the back of my hand Artwork Taylor Swift 2004 Demo.jpg Taylor Swift Best Buy.jpg I Heart Download.jpg References category:lyrics Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift